The 3 times Beca came to visit Jesse
by Demigod Tribute from Hogwarts
Summary: The 2 times Beca's visits were planned, and the 1 time it wasn't. This is my first fanfic so please be nice!


The first time, it was a planned visit during their first summer as a couple. Beca had stayed in the guest room for the whole thing after Mrs. Swanson insisted this was only a onetime thing, and the next time-when they weren't in the honeymoon stage of the relationship and obsessed with sex-Beca could stay in Jesse's room with him. Those had been her exact words, the words that had Jesse mortified and the words that'd made Beca decide she liked her boyfriend's mom.

The second time was planned as well. Beca's mom was going to Hawaii for Christmas, and her dad was going to a teaching seminar over Christmas break in Canada, and Sheila had decided to join him, excited about spending Christmas in Canada. Beca did not share this enthusiasm, and while complaining to Jesse, he'd offered to let her stay with him. She'd agreed hesitantly, and ended up having the best Christmas since she was 10, back before her parents had divorced. Jesse's parents and sister, Charlotte, had been excited to have her again, and, true to Mrs. Swanson's promise, Beca was allowed to stay with Jesse in his room.

Her third visit, however, was not planned in the slightest. She didn't even warn him about it.

Halfway through the summer after their junior year of college – she hadn't visited last summer because she'd been interning at a music company in LA the whole summer. Jesse had visited her twice while she was there, though-, Jesse was cleaning up the table after dinner when there was a knock at the door. Since he was closest to it, he called, "I'll get it," to his mom and went to open it, curious as to who it was. His parents hadn't mentioned any visitors. He opened the door to find Beca there, her small backpack on her back and mascara stains on her cheeks that she'd obviously tried to wipe off from previous crying sessions. Seeing him seemed to set it off again, because tears filled her eyes and she made an effort to choke them back before saying, voice sounding choked and awkward, "Hey Jesse." He realized how upset she must have been when she didn't call him 'nerd' or 'weirdo'. She cleared her throat. "Can I come in?" He nodded and stepped aside. He closed the door once she was inside, and cupped her face for a second before crushing her in a hug. "What the hell happened?"

"I had a fight with my dad," she said, voice muffled. "Sorry."

"It's OK," he said, resting his head on top of hers. "Why didn't you call first, though?"

At this, he got an embarrassed laugh. "I threw my phone at him."

He chuckled and squeezed her tighter. "Of course you did."

Mrs. Swanson came out of the kitchen then, drying her hands on a dish cloth. "Jesse, who was at the do-Oh. Is that Beca? What's she doing here? You didn't tell me she was coming."

Before Jesse could reply to his mom, Beca turned away from Jesse to look at his mom when she said, "No, it's my fault. This was kind of unexpected for all of us. I had a fight with my dad and came down here since I had nowhere else to go. Is that OK? Can I stay here for a bit? If I can't I could maybe call Chlo-"

At this, Mrs. Swanson waved her off and said, "No, it's fine dear. Stay as long as you like. Do you want something to eat? The bathroom's down the hall if you want to wash up."

Beca shook her head at the offer of food, looking slightly sick at the thought of it, and walked down the hall to find the washroom to get the stupid mascara and eyeliner off her cheeks.

Mrs. Swanson turned to her son. "Is she okay?"

Jesse shrugged and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Hard to say. Her dad can be…really hard on her when he wants to be."

Beca came back down the hallway then, face completely free of makeup. Catching Jesse staring at her, she groaned and said, "Not one word. I don't have any makeup on me, okay? Didn't exactly have time to pack much besides essentials and things I could find quickly. Which might have included makeup, depending on if I can find it." She peered into her bag as if expecting her faithful eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Jesse laughed as her eyes suddenly flashed and she reached to the very bottom and pulled out exactly those items. "Aha!" She turned back around and walked back to the washroom. Jesse waited patiently in the hall until she came back out, looking much more herself and acting like it too.

Any trace of her tears was gone, both on her face and in her words. She adamantly refused to talk about her fight with her father, and spent what was left of the evening curled up next to Jesse in the living room, silent. Jesse was used to his girlfriend being a little – okay, a lot – odd, and let her heal the only way she knew how-by putting up walls they both knew would eventually come down when she was ready. His family, however, didn't know this about her, and grew increasingly worried as the evening continued.

It was almost 10 when Mrs. Swanson asked for the umpteenth time if she wanted anything, and Jesse said, "OK, I think we're going to go to bed. Ready, Bec?"

She actually responded to his words, uncurling herself and stretching before following Jesse upstairs. Just before she disappeared from view, she said, "Thanks for letting me stay."

Mrs. Swanson was taken aback that Beca's actually spoken, but smiled at her and said, "It's no trouble, dear."

Beca nodded and caught up to Jesse, who was digging through his shirt drawer. When he heard her come in and close the door, he said, "I'm assuming you don't have any pajamas in your bag, and I'm assuming you want to borrow one of my shirts to sleep in, since you always steal them at Bar-" He was cut off by her sniffling. He whipped around to see her sitting on the bed, head in her hands so her face was hidden, obviously crying.

"Bec…" he sat beside her on the bed, and she shifted so she was crying against his chest, face still hidden. He leant back so they were lying sideways on the bed, and then he just held her and rubbed her back as she tried repeatedly to get herself to stop crying and repeatedly failed.

He knew she'd calmed down when she said, "Fuck." She wrestled herself out of his grasp and sat up, wiping her face with her hands and wrists. "A shirt would be nice, yeah," she said, and it took Jesse a second to realize what she was talking about. He scrambled off the bed and tossed her a red t-shirt near the top of her drawer. While she changed into, he took off his jeans and stood in front of the light switch uncertainly. "Do you want the light on or-?" "Off," she said before he could even finish. He flicked it off obediently and followed the sound of her voice saying, "Fuck, I hate crying," to the bed.

He got in, and she crawled in after him and curled up again against his side, head on his chest and legs intertwined with his.

He was beginning to think she wasn't going to tell him what the fight was about, when she said quietly, "It was about you."

"What?" he asked, shocked, and he felt her nod.

"We were fighting about you." She cleared her throat. "My dad was complaining how I hadn't been getting very good grades and I told him I had a lot going on and it was his own fault for forcing me to join in and make friends and he said that wasn't the problem, you were and that you took up too much of my time." She took a deep breath, then continued. "We were really just getting mad about useless things after that. It got to a point when he said something about you I can't remember and I said how I wasn't willing to lose you or the Bellas and he said it was funny because a girl like me couldn't be bothered to have people in her life." Jesse sucked his breath in sharply, and Beca took another deep breath to calm herself down. "That was when I threw my phone at him, saying I wouldn't need it anyway because I had no one, according to him, and stormed to my room, threw whatever I could find into my bag, and left."

Jesse whistled through his teeth lowly. "Wow."

"Wow," she agreed. She seemed to fight with herself for a moment, and then said, "I love you, you know."

She felt him still beneath her; it was the first time she'd said it. He'd said to her sometime during March, and had said with it she didn't need to say it back to him then. "I love you too," he said, and leaned down awkwardly to kiss her hair. She responded by snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Why were you so insistent on having the lights off?" Jesse asked suddenly, and Beca's eyes fluttered back open as she flushed. "I've found it easier to talk about feelings, or anything with meaning for that matter, when no one is visible."

It took Beca's dad almost 2 weeks to call her at Jesse's. He tried to start the conversation with, "Bec, you can't run off like that!" but she cut him off after the 3rd word. "Dad, I'm going to do what I want to do with my life. I'll try harder at school, really. I'll even quit working at the radio station. But I'm not getting rid of the Bellas. And I'm sure as hell not getting rid of Jesse." She hung up the phone before her dad could reply, and smiled at her boyfriend.

_**So, um, yeah, there's my first finished fanfiction! I'm working on some other stuff for these two, they're really fun to write. Review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
